Thinking of You
by Genevia
Summary: "Breaking up with Kurt was the greatest mistake Blaine had regretted making in his life." Regret is always at the end. Rated T for implied sex. A songfic based on "Thinking of You" by Katy Perry.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee. If I did, Blaine would have sung "Don't you want me" with Kurt and ended up making out. :D

**A/N:** Oneshot powah! Oh yeah! But I actually have three multi-chaptered fics waiting for me. I feel evil…..

* * *

**New York City. 2018.**

Blaine Anderson watched the dark night sky with tears. His curly, raven hair fell around his face, slightly hiding his tear-filled, amber eyes.

_Comparisons are easily done  
Once you've had a taste of perfection  
Like an apple hanging from a tree  
I picked the ripest one  
I still got the seed  
_

He had just broken up with his boyfriend, the fourth one this month so far. After seven years of searching for someone to fill in the missing piece in his heart, he still found no one. There was only one person who could, that much he knew.

A certain glasz-eyed, brown-haired countertenor.

_You said move on  
Where do I go  
I guess second best  
Is all I will know_

Searching, forever searching. Never finding anyone like that certain someone.

Kurt Elizabeth Hummel.

Ever since the first time he saw that boy in the winding staircase of Dalton, he'd fallen in love. Something about Kurt just entranced him. Maybe it was his eyes, which seemed to change color. Maybe it was the way his gaze flitted around his surroundings, cautious and guarded. Or maybe it was the vulnerability that rolled from him in waves that he tried to keep in. Of the reason why, Blaine could never know.

And to break up with that strong-willed, courageous, empathetic, loving, _perfect_ boy was the greatest mistake Blaine had regretted making in his life.

Ever since the moment they met and became friends, everything had sailed smoothly albeit with a few bumps along the way that escalated into turbulent waters. The Gap fiasco and the kissing incident with Rachel were the ones Blaine could never forget. After all, those were his blunders that almost separated him and Kurt. Nonetheless, they got through that and became boyfriends. For the next few months, they hugged, kissed, made out and even had sex. It was all Blaine could ever hope for and more. Their relationship continued until his first year in college. They tried to make long-distance relationship work, and it did. They Skyped, texted and called each other almost everyday and even went out every week. Everything went along swimmingly, until **that** day.

It was just supposed to be a party, but it didn't end that way.

Blaine swore that he would never touch alcohol ever again. His friends however, had managed to convince him otherwise. And drink he did. After a few bottles, his mind was already doing a rollercoaster ride and he felt the buzz from the alcohol radiate throughout his whole body. You'd think that he would have learned his lessons, but _nooo_, he just had to get drunk. Somehow, in all that craziness, when they stumbled in their dorm at 2 am in the wee hours of the morning, he had ended up on his bed with another guy and had drunken sex. Plus side? Kurt was visiting that weekend. Another plus? It was Friday night when they had the party.

Long story short, Kurt wasn't too happy seeing his boyfriend of a year and a half, completely naked and entangled with a guy who wasn't him. This all inevitably led to shouting and their breakup. Looking back at that, Blaine thought that he should have been more considerate instead of mouthing off at Kurt about how the countertenor was holding him down and other stuff.

So loneliness settled in his heart. He and Kurt never talked again and he tried to get over the fact that they would never be together again. So Blaine had other boyfriends, flings and one night stands. It wasn't the same as what he had with Kurt, and he knew it would never be.

_Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes_

_You're like an Indian summer  
In the middle of winter  
Like a hard candy  
With a surprise center  
How do I get better  
Once I've had the best  
You said there's  
Tons of fish in the water  
So the waters I will test_

He seemed to have tried everything just to fill that hole in his heart. It was tearing him apart, slowly and painfully. The fact that there could never be anyone like Kurt even made his heartache worse. He was tired of trying to find and failing to do so.

_He kissed my lips  
I taste your mouth  
He pulled me in  
I was disgusted with myself_

In every kiss he shared with other men, he imagined it was Kurt, not some random guy he just went for. As if the countertenor was the one he was really kissing, he tasted cinnamon, vanilla and often the coffee that Kurt liked: Grande Nonfat Mocha. Blaine imagined that it was Kurt he made out with, it was Kurt he just had sex with and not some other guy; all the while reminiscing about the days when they had each other in their lives.

_Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into.._.

It wasn't the same when he woke up the next day, cuddled with anyone but his Kurt. He missed the warmth that the countertenor exuded and the feeling of happiness that surged through Blaine when he would wake up and directly look at the eyes of his lover.

It was all gone, all gone…

_You're the best  
And yes I do regret  
How I could let myself  
Let you go  
Now the lesson's learned  
I touched it I was burned  
Oh I think you should know_

Blaine regretted everything. He wished he had never broken up with the only man in his life that made him feel happy, that made him feel whole. It was all a mistake and how he wished that he could replay that day and redo it. Why did he just realize this now anyway? Why not on that day, at that moment? Everything would have been fine.

He would have never drunk.

He would never have had sex that night.

Kurt and he would never have fought.

They would never have broken up.

And most of all, Blaine wouldn't have suffered all this years, faking smiles and acting like he wasn't hurting.

_Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes  
Looking into your eyes  
Looking into your eyes  
Oh won't you walk through  
And bust in the door  
And take me away  
Oh no more mistakes  
Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay...  
stay..._

Tears were now flowing in continuous streams in this face. Realizing everything just seemed to amplify every memory he had with Kurt, every mistake he had made and all the pain he was now feeling.

His phone rang, softly belting out the chorus of 'Teenage Dream'. Blaine looked at it with misty eyes. His breath caught in his throat as he saw who was calling him.

**Incoming Call : KURT HUMMEL**

…

**Ohio. 2018.**

"Come on, Blaine. Pick up the phone." Kurt whispered, tears staining his cheeks as he hugged a dusty picture frame… with Blaine's face on it.

* * *

**A/N:** Wheee! I finished this in one hour, more or less! That's a new record! Praise me! Whoo! I know I should be updating my other stories but I just had to write this! Gomene! Por Favor! Review please. Reviews make KLAINEBOWS just so you know.


End file.
